Various odor extracting devices in combination with the toilet per se have been described in the prior art. Most of the systems described involve either drastic modifications on the toilet bowl or the installation of complicated power ventilation systems communicating with the sewage piping system. The majority of the structures are not readily attachable to the existing toilet bowl installation and are not provided with adequate controls against the sewer and gas backups. Further, many devices heretofor found in the prior art do not provide for recirculation and hence blower or fan overheating can occur.